


Trajectory

by imperfectkreis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, First Dates, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis
Summary: Yalda has watched Buck for awhile now, as he passes the layouts department on the way to the coffee machine. When Buck finally stops and smiles at Yalda, Yalda takes it as his one chance.





	Trajectory

“Listen,” Yalda chews at his bottom lip, “I know we were supposed to go to dinner, but.”

Buck stands in the doorway of Yalda’s apartment, dressed smartly in a different button down than the one he wore to work, a worn leather coat, dark-wash jeans, and smelling of something slightly spicy, something warm. Definitely a cologne he doesn't wear to work. 

He wears the same neutral, indiscernible expression he always has, the one that made Yalda think he wasn't interested. Until two days ago, when clearly exhausted by his workload, and on his fourth cup of lukewarm coffee, he had finally smiled back. And Yalda took that smile as about as much of an invitation as he would ever get, to try and get Buck to go to dinner with him. And Buck had said yes and, oh, gosh, now he's standing at the threshold of Yalda’s apartment at seven-ten when they have dinner reservations for seven-thirty at the little italian restaurant up the block.

“Is there a problem?” Buck asks.

Yalda swallows hard, “Yeah, I'm pretty sure if you don't make love to me now, I'm gonna die.”

That might be the most ridiculous thing Yalda has ever said out loud.

Oh no, he actually said that out loud.

Yalda is ready to throw up his hands and apologize. He didn't mean to say that, or make Buck uncomfortable. It was a silly, impulsive thing to say. Except he doesn't have time to get the words out, because Buck has already grabbed him by the hips, practically shoving him back into the apartment and shutting the door behind him with a crash.

“Are you sure?” Buck asks. His hands already feel like they're everywhere, palming at Yalda’s slacks, pressed against the center of his chest, reaching around to grab handfuls of his ass. Buck backs him up against the wall, pinning him in with his slightly broader body.

“Oh,” Yalda gasps, “yes I'm sure.”

Buck grabs him around his hips again, flipping him around so he faces the wall. Wrapping his hands around Yalda’s waist, Buck works Yalda’s belt open, then his fly, before yanking Yalda’s pants down to bunch around the center of his thighs.

Yalda braces his forearms against the wall, breathing heavily already as Buck runs his hands up and down the backs of Yalda’s legs, sweeping in between his thighs and grabbing at his ass again. He doesn't want to smash his face against the wall when Buck slams his cock into him.

“I'm not prep-” Yalda starts to warn, before he realizes Buck has dropped to his knees behind him, using both hands to pull him apart. 

Arching his back, Yalda screws his eyes shut as Buck licks against him. This is more, more, more than he could have imagined. Buck’s hands are cool against the feverish pulse of Yalda’s skin. Yalda tries to stifle his moans into the crook of his arm. He lives in a nice enough building, but the walls aren’t particularly thick. And he wasn’t expecting Buck to do...this in his front entry way. 

Reaching around with one hand, Buck strokes Yalda’s cock, moving from the root out to the tip and back again. He only touches Yalda for a few seconds before pulling his hand back, and focusing again on licking Yalda open. Making him wet and slick with saliva.

“Buck,” Yalda manages to whine. It feels good, but it’s not enough for him to come. And he wants to be able to feel more of Buck against him. 

“Can I fuck you?” Buck asks, his hands and face still at Yalda’s ass. 

Yalda exhales loudly, “Yeah, um, there’s lube and condoms ah, in my bedroom.” He cranes his head around, tilting his shoulders to look at Buck, still on the floor. Buck’s face is red and his mouth deliciously wet. 

While Buck has rather thoroughly used his mouth against his hole, it’s not enough for penetration to be comfortable. Yalda isn’t totally sure how big Buck’s dick is, but from the way it tents in his jeans, he’s certain they’re going to need the lube.

Buck stands up, but doesn’t head to Yalda’s bedroom. Instead, he just reaches into the inside pocket of his coat, pulling out two packets of single-use lube and a condom. And that’s about the hottest thing Yalda has ever seen. That is until he watches the concentration on Buck’s face as he tears open the lube packet, after shoving the rest back into his front pocket. 

Yalda turns back towards the wall, pressing his forehead into his arm and trying to spread his legs a little wider. They’re still trapped in the confines of his slacks around his thighs. Buck’s breathing is hot against his ear as he puts his chest to Yalda’s back, sliding the first finger in. 

“You feel good,” Buck shudders, as Yalda rolls back against his finger. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The first finger is easy enough to fit. Even though it’s been awhile since Yalda had a partner, he works himself enough that there’s barely any resistance with just one digit. The second is a little rougher. Buck’s fingers are thicker than his own. Buck kisses against the back of Yalda’s neck as he scissors him open, working towards Yalda’s prostate and leaving him with curling, tight pleasure before he even gets his cock into him. 

“Now,” Yalda pants, “I’m ready, please.”

Behind him, Yalda hears Buck undoing his belt buckle, tearing open the condom. He can’t help but turn around to look. And, yeah, Buck’s cock looks just as good as Yalda imagined. And he has imagined...a lot. He’s thought about this a lot, though he and Buck have barely spoken to each other in all the months they’ve worked together. Buck always walking past the layouts department on his way to the coffee machine. The rumors that Yalda heard about the attractive, broody new features writer, who barely spoke to anyone but turned out beautiful prose.

Yalda feels like he only knows Buck through his writing, scanning over his copy as he and his assistants finalize the pages of the magazine. But those fleeting glances through rendered words and the soft way Buck looks at him is enough for Yalda to want this, so, so much.

He bites into his cheek as Buck pushes into him, one arm wrapped snugly around Yalda’s waist to hold him in place. Buck’s pants rub against the bare skin of Yalda’s legs. Neither of them is properly undressed. 

Slow at first, Buck rocks into him, taking his time as Yalda adjusts. Yalda can’t really see anything, but he can feel Buck kissing against his ear, his neck. The steady solid presence of Buck against his back, and the thickness of his cock stretching Yalda’s hole. 

“So good,” Yalda murmurs. Wanting Buck to know how much he wants this. But Buck is so quiet, just a few short gasps as he thrusts. “You feel so good.”

“You too,” Buck says finally, his arm tightening around Yalda’s waist. “Thought about..thought about this a lot.”

Just the idea of Buck thinking about him at all makes something warm and heavy curl in the pit of Yalda’s stomach. Reaching back with one hand, he grabs a fistful of Buck’s hair. He doesn’t want to pull too hard, but he wants to feel Buck everywhere against him.

But tugging at Buck’s hair seems to spur him to move faster, grinding his hips hard into Yalda, who bounces into the wall. His arm breaks the impact of his head. And really, at this point, he just wants Buck to fuck him until he can’t walk tomorrow. The latest issue just went to press this morning so Yalda can take the damn day off if he needs.

Yalda wraps his hand around his cock, trying to stroke in time with Buck’s quick thrusts. “Deeper,” he pants, “please.” Though he’s not sure Buck is listening. 

He spills against the wall, with Buck still fucking into him. His breathing heavy as he comes too. Buck pulls Yalda close against him once he’s done, his spent cock slipping out. 

“I have to get rid of the condom,” Buck says.

Yalda nods. 

“Where’s your trash?” 

“In the kitchen.”

Buck steps away and Yalda pulls up his pants, buttoning them back up but not bothering with his belt. If they’re still going out, he’ll have to clean up before they go. He’s still all slick between his legs with lube. 

Coming back from the kitchen, Buck looks utterly stunned, his eyes softer than before, but his jaw still set. “Oh, I’m sorry?”

“No, no,” Yalda soothes, “I’m the one who should be sorry. I...shouldn’t have said that. And now we’ve missed our reservation.” It’s already 7:45. 

Buck gently wraps his hands around Yalda’s wrists, keeping him from twisting them about. His eyes are so light and clear, focused only on Yalda, like they were in the office when he smiled. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Yalda shakes his head, “It was great, you were great.” Truth be told, he’s a little sore. But nothing too serious. The kind of burn that comes with good sex. He likes it. 

“Your eyeliner smudged, I’m sorry,” he reaches out to brush against the corner of Yalda’s eye. He’s probably made it worse, but Yalda doesn’t care. Buck frowns, “We did miss our reservation though…”

“You must be hungry,” Yalda interjects, “I can’t cook, if I’m honest but um, we can call for take-out?”

They end up ordering entirely too much Chinese food for two people and eat it sprawled out across the couch. Yalda asks Buck about his family, Buck’s evasive, but says they’re fine. Yalda tells him about his years in college, that he has an engineering degree. Buck springs to attention at that, asking why he works doing layouts for the magazine?

“I like the work,” Yalda shrugs, “um, it’s a little easier for me, to work with creatives. Then for some big firm.” 

Buck doesn’t say anything in reply and Yalda asks him about his writing projects to get him to talk again. 

After dinner, Yalda drops onto his knees in front of the couch, sucking Buck until he’s hard again. There is that second condom in his pocket, after all. And once it’s on, Yalda gets in Buck’s lap to ride him slow and as hard as he wants. This time, they at least get properly undressed, even if they still can't quite make it to the bedroom. And Buck is just so handsome, lightly muscled and with nice arms that Yalda only saw up to the elbow before. Buck touches him all over, but as Yalda speeds up, Buck’s hands wrap around the narrowest part of Yalda’s stomach, like he’s trying to see if they’ll go all the way around (they won’t, Yalda already knows they won’t. He’s slim, but not that small). 

When they’re finished, Yalda collapses against Buck’s chest, listening to his heart slow down. He’s definitely calling out in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Buck is [Vic's](http://bloodwrit.tumblr.com) boy and Yalda is [mine](http://imperfectkreis.tumblr.com). We make them fall in love with each other a lot.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
